


Waiting for Kimberly

by WotanAnubis



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Internal Monologue, Slice of Life, Trini is Bored, Very Bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: In which Trini is annoyed that Kimberly's got detention and she doesn't.





	Waiting for Kimberly

Angel Grove High School lay before Trini, silent and empty. She hated Saturdays so much. Saturdays should have been about hanging out with Kimberly. And sometimes the rest of the gang, too, probably. But mostly Kimberly. Instead, she was here on this quiet damn campus, hoping nobody would see her and kick her off.

Trini leaned against the windowless brick wall she'd chosen as her usual waiting spot. It was unlikely anyone would come around here and it was close enough to the doors. She checked her phone for the time. It was too early and she still had far too long to wait.

She looked up. The sky was blue and sunny. The perfect fucking day for just hanging out in the woods or something or do some training in the quarry. Or just be anywhere other than at home where parents might get in the way of her and Kimberly. But no. No, she just had to stand here against this stupid wall, waiting for Kimberly to get out of detention.

Kimberly still hadn't told her what had landed her in detention for the rest of forever. Every time Trini brought up the subject, Kimberly got this terrified deer-in-headlights look. She was pretty sure she thought Trini would dump her the moment she knew about whatever school crime she'd committed. Because, of course, Trini would only date perfect people who didn't have any skeletons in their closet. Whatever. Hopefully, Kimberly would tell her one day, when she was good and ready.

Trini checked her phone again. Still an eternity left to go.

Maybe she ought to get detention as well. That way, she'd at least be in the same room as Kimberly while she waited for her life to start up again. Maybe she'd even get to sit next to her, which would've been pretty sweet. But getting detention could be a tricky thing. She'd have to break the rules _just right_. A small infraction and she'd be intention for, like, maybe a month or something. And after that she'd have to go break the rules again. Do it too often, and she get a Reputation and her parents would get even more difficult. Break the rules too hard and she'd face suspension or expulsion. Which would be a lot less helpful. Still, it might be worth a shot. One day.

Right now, better to just stay safe and wait out here by this wall for the sun to burn out. 

Why was she even here? Yeah, to wait for Kimberly. Obviously. But she didn't have to be here right now. There still was way too long to go. She could still be in her room. Listening to music, reading a book, writing erotic poetry. Maybe even do homework if she was really desperate. Do _anything_ other than stand around bored and useless.

Ah, who was she kidding? If she'd been in her room right now, she'd be splayed out on her bed with her hand down her pants. It was Saturday, she was going to be with Kimberly. Eventually. She'd be doing nothing but think about her. The way her hair felt. The cute way she bit her lower lip when she was really pleased with something but didn't want to show it. Way she laughed at her dumb jokes. The way she grunted whenever she blocked one of her punches.

Trini slammed her back against the brick wall a couple of times. What was she doing? Getting herself all worked up. She didn't have any privacy around here and she was getting herself all bored and bothered? Dammit. When Kimberly finally emerged from captivity she shouldn't be greeting her all turned on. They were at the kissing and cuddling stage. All the really freaky shit only happened in Trini's fantasies. And hopefully Kimberly's as well, but she couldn't exactly ask, could she?

The numbers on her phone hadn't changed nearly enough yet. Trini shoved the damn thing back into her pocket with a sigh. Then she inspected her fingernails for want of anything better to do. They were as short as she could possibly make them. Her mom was disappointed with her unladylike nails, but Trini always told her she just liked them neat. Which, you know, was _sort of_ true.

Maybe she should get some nail polish or something. Make herself all pretty for Kimberly and get her mom off her back about being insufficiently girly. What color, though? Yellow was the obvious choice, but on the other hand, it was the obvious choice. There was pink. Nicely symbolic and, even better, only the people who already knew about her and Kimberly would pick up on that symbolism. But pink was also just not really her color, so...

Trini kicked the wall with her heel, but not too hard. There were already a couple of dents in the masonry from prior weeks. If she made any more _someone_ was bound to notice at some point.

_Roses are Red_  
_Violets are Blue_  
_Kimberly get out of detention already_  
_'Cuz I really wanna fuck you_

Ugh. No. God, no. That was... no, that was just the worst. Like, even more so than her usual efforts. Although, a bunch of stupid words just dumping themselves into her brain wasn't exactly 'effort', was it?

Alright, maybe she could come up with something... well, terrible, but less terrible than that? It might even fill a few minutes. Let's see...

_Kimberly, my Moon_

No. No. Stupid opening. Besides, she'd compared Kimberly to the moon how many times by now? Must have been dozens.

_The Sun warms my Face_  
_The Wind rustles my Hair_  
_The World lives and breathes_  
_And I am Dead without You_

Melodramatic, verging on the goth. But at least it wasn't _Roses are Red // Violets are Blue_. It'd have to do. Still, it'd be nice if one of these days she composed something worth showing to anyone. Not today, though. Today was the worst. Saturdays were always the worst.

God, she hated Saturdays. How much longer did she have to wait?

Doors slammed open and the sound of voices cut through the suffocating silence of the empty school grounds. Trini launched herself away from the wall and marched over to the doors. Detention was finally over! And more importantly...

Kimberly rushed up to Trini and flung her arms around her. Trini melted into her embrace, her warmth, a huge grin spreading uncontrollably across her face.

Jason and Billy waved vaguely at Trini as they walked past, but didn't say anything. That is, Jason didn't say anything. Billy was about to, but then Jason dragged him away. The rest of the detention crew just kept on walking. None of them saw or heard anything, because they knew what was good for them.

"God, I've missed you," Kimberly said. "I thought I would choke in that stuffy room. Didn't get any work done, of course, because I could only think about being with you again. But here I am, with you, so, everything's good again."

"Yeah, same here," said Trini, which was _the lamest possible reply_ , but Kimberly thankfully didn't seem to notice.

Kimberly pulled away, but only enough so she could look at Trini's face. Her eyes were deep and dark and sparkled like stars, pulling Trini into their shining infinity.

"It's way too nice a day to head back inside," Kimberly said. "I wanna head to the woods, maybe take a dive into the lake. What do you say?"

"Sounds good," Trini replied. "Let's do it."

Kimberly turned away and started running. Away from the school, away from the town, on as straight a line into the wilderness as she could manage. But she kept hold of Trini's hand, dragging her along. For the first few steps only. By then Trini was running with her, and the nice thing about the two of them having superpowers was that they could run as fast as they wanted without ever having to worry about the other falling behind.

Trini smiled. She couldn't help it. The sun was shining, the wind blew through her hair, Kimberly was here with her. _And_ they were going to the spend the rest of the afternoon out in the forest where it'd be just the two of them and nobody else, ever.

God, she loved Saturdays.


End file.
